


Little Steve's Suit

by IamShadow21, kath_ballantyne



Series: From Ethers Tragic [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armor, Art, Captain America - Freeform, Digital Art, Gen, iamshadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/pseuds/kath_ballantyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for iamshadow's Cap Iron Man Reverse Bang fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1545464">For I am Crystal Chrome</a><br/>Steve gets some of the super soldier serum but things get interrupted. In the end this means that while he can heal faster he's just not up to super hero strength and agility on his own so Tony makes him a suit. This is him in the suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Steve's Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow rightfully pointed out that his stars and stripes costume would be too easy to mix up with Iron Patriot so we went with the blue and silver one from the beginning of Cap 2 when they're doing the raid on the ships.

[]()


End file.
